Karmy one shots
by naryenfer
Summary: Sad and Happy one shots.
1. Let me love you

**Let me love you**

"What are you doing here?" she was drenched from the rain.

"I had to see you. Can I come in? please?", she shivered.

I nodded and I opened the door wider and she went past me to get inside.

"You should go change – you could catch a cold," I closed the door and I turned to look at her.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom,"

"Thanks," she replied and she made her way towards the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later looking refreshed, her hair still a bit wet and in my shirt.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything else to wear,"

The sight of her disturbed the peace in me.

"Don't be – it looks better on you. You can have it," she blushed.

"I made hot chocolate. I figured that you'd want something hot to warm you up," I handed her the cup and she took it from my hand.

She took a sip, "Thanks. It tastes delicious."

I sat down on the sofa and she followed suit, leaving space between us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, my gaze never leaving her face.

She put down her mug on the coffee table.

"Aims, I uh… I'm sorry for everything – for ruining your date."

"Well that's the understatement of the century," I said clearly pissed.

"Amy please… let me talk, I'm trying to apologise here,"

"You've got five minutes,"

"Aims, I shouldn't have followed you like that and I'm sorry that I got carried away and spilled wine on Kate," she said apologetically.

"Four minutes,"

"It's just that we haven't been spending a lot of time together and I miss having you around – I miss us," she said sadly.

She came closer to me and she took my hand in hers.

"It's just feels like you're slipping away and I need you in my life. I cannot live in a world where you aren't in it,"

"Three minutes,"

"Aims, I want you to be happy – I really do."

"Then why do you keep sabotaging my relationships? Why do you constantly keep meddling in my life Karma!?" I let go of her hand and I stood up.

"I don't do it on purpose Aims, believe me," she brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"We've been back and forth with this Karma and I'm just tired. I want to be happy even if this means that you won't be part of my life," as hard as this was for me to say it, she didn't really give me a choice.

"Aims, I love you more than anything. How can you say that?" she sobbed.

"Because it's not enough for me," I held back my tears.

"me neither," she stood up and she came closer to me.

"Seeing you with Kate made me realise that I need you Amy. I love you."

"I know," I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I mean, I'm in love with you," she breathed.

"What?" that caught me off guard.

"I'm in love with you Amy Raudenfeld,"

"When? how?" I was shocked and I took a step back.

"I guess, it was at New Year's when Sabrina made that speech,"

My reaction changed from shock to anger.

"You've loved me that way all this time and it's now that you tell me!"

"Do you enjoy seeing me suffer Karma?" My voice was filled with pain.

"Amy it isn't like that. I didn't want to lead you on. I just had to be sure that what I feel for you was real."

"Just when I thought that I was over you, you drop this bombshell on me. I hate you right now," I said without really thinking."

"Do you think that it is easy for me seeing you with other girls? I had hurt you too many times and I thought that having you as a friend would be better than nothing,"

"You don't know how long I've dreamt about this – for you to tell me you love me like I do. I think It's too late now," I didn't have it in me to fight with her.

"Please don't say that. I know that I've denied my feelings for you for so long but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with regrets. Baby, please give me a chance," she pleaded.

"Let me love you and let me show you how much I really do,"

"Step off the edge with me Amy," her eyes were hopeful.

"Your time is up,"

"Please, give me a chance,"

"I'm scared," I admitted. I lowered my head to look at my feet and I kicked the imaginary rock in front of me.

"Me too," she closed the space between us. She cupped my face and she lifted my head for me to look at her.

"But I know that we'll work out. Please give us a chance."

The only thing that I could think of was how happy I was that she loved me that way; like I've been loving her for the past few years.

"Yes," tears of joy escaped my eyes, "I want to step off the edge with you".

"Amy, I love you!" she grabbed me and she planted kisses all over my face.

She stopped to put her hands around my neck, while I placed mine on her waist to pull her closer to me.

I lowered my head to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you," she said softly.

I smiled at her, "And I never stopped loving you."


	2. If today was my last day

**If today was my last day**

 **A/N: inspired by "Nuvole Bianche" composed by Ludovico Einaudi**

If today was my last day, I would wake up next to you and watch you sleep peacefully next to me.

In the comfort of our bed and in the security of my embrace, is where I would want to breathe you for the very last time.

I would caress you with my eyes and be in awe of your beauty.

It'll be like watching a beautiful sunset for the very first time and I would get butterflies in my stomach, just like when I kissed you for the first time.

Lucky is not even close to how I would feel to have love and be loved by you.

Are you dreaming of me? I would wonder if it was so.

I would move closer, snuggle into you and brush a tender kiss on your soft lips.

You would taste like strawberry balm and a hint of mint, like when I stole a kiss from you while you were asleep.

Yes, I would cherish these last few seconds. That I know.

"I love you" is what I would whisper in your ear; three simple words that evokes such profound emotions in me.

I would memorize your face; did you know that you look angelic when you sleep?

You'd smell like vanilla and honey, just like the day when you said you loved me too.

The softness of your skin would remind me of rose petals, like the ones scattered across our bed and on our bedroom floor.

Your presence consumes my every thought, my every action and my very existence; you know that already.

Engraved in my mind is your smile because it's the last thing I would want to see before life is breathed out of me.

You're my perfect imperfection; my soul mate; my muse; my everything.

I would leave this earth knowing that I loved you with all my might.

My only regret would be not having you by my side but, I know that we'd find our way back to each other some way, somehow in another life.

"I love you" would be the last thing I'd say to you because you'd know that I meant every word.

I'd close my eyes and see only you.


	3. I'll die trying

**I'll die trying**

"Amy I love you and I'm going to prove it to you – at least I'll die trying" she said with determination.

"I'm not giving up on us because you and I can have something beautiful. I know that I'm late in the game but I'm here for the long haul,"

She stood down outside my window with her guitar in hand. Her loose auburn curls fell down her shoulders and she just looked breath-taking in the dim evening light.

"Karma we've been over this. I can't be with you right now. I just need time to come to terms with everything," I told her as I looked down at her.

"Hear me out please,"

"Music is transcendence; it's the language I use when I can't explain what I'm feeling,"

She started to strum the chords and I stood there giving her my undivided attention.

She started to sing and it never seized to amaze me how beautiful her voice was.

" _Lately you have been asking me; if all my words are true; don't you know I'll do anything for you;"_

" _Sometimes I haven't been good to you; sometimes I've made you cry; and I'm sorry for everything;"_

" _but I promise you girl; I promise you this;"_

She looked at me as if she was really making a promise to be here with me- to fight for us.

" _When the blue night is over my face; on the dark side of the world in space;"_

" _When I'm all alone with the stars above; you are the one I love;"_

" _So there's no need to worry girl; my heart is sealed for you; and no one's gonna take it away;"_

" _Cos' I promise you girl; I promise you this;"_

" _When the blue night is over my face; on the dark side of the world in space;"_

" _When I'm all alone with the stars above; you are the one I love,"_

" _Your voice is calling to me in my dreams; my love is stronger than it's ever been,"_

The song ended and she smiled sweetly at me.

"That was beautiful," I was an emotional mess and my attempt to not cry failed miserably.

She had sung to me and I could feel the sincerity in every word that she sang. How could I not fall for her over again and over again? I was screwed.

"So, would you go on a date with me then?" she said her voice hopeful.

"Uhm… I don't think that it's a good idea Karms," I hesitated. It didn't want to say no; I was just afraid to say yes.

"Just one date. Please… I won't stop asking until you say yes," she pouted. She knew that she had an effect on me. How was I going to resist her now? I wanted to see how far she would go with it. Do I say yes or no?

"No, I will not go on a date with you Karma," I said as fast as I could before I changed my mind.

"What!? Are you sure about that Amy?" It was obvious that she didn't expect such a response from me.

"Yes, a 100%," I know that it was wrong, but I wanted her to sweat a little – to do the chasing for once.

"Well, prepare to be wooed because I'm not giving up on you that easily sweetheart," she sounded very confident.

"If you say so,"

"Count on it because by the end of this week you're gonna be mine," she winked at me and she blew me a kiss.

I was stunned by what she said. Where did that confidence come from?

It's sexy…

"Whoa" I said.

"I know," she replied.

 **A/n: the lyrics of the song in the story is that of 'Michael learns to rock' with the title 'Blue Night'.**


	4. The vow

**The Vow**

 **A/N: This is a scene from a story that I wrote.**

When she walked down the aisle, I swear that she was the most beautiful bride that I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't take my eyes off her and for a brief moment it felt as if time had stopped. My heart was overflowed with love and I still couldn't believe that she had said yes. She had chosen me to be with her for the rest of our lives. Lauren had looked at me then and she had mouthed 'relax'. She smiled reassuring me that I would be fine. It was a mixture of fear and anticipation - standing right there in front of our loved ones for them to witness our love in its purest form.

I had written my vows but at the last minute, I had decided to speak from the heart.

"I've never been good with speeches but I'll try to speak from the heart." I took her hands in mine and I took a breath.

"Karma you're my best friend; my one true love; my soulmate. I remember that we were just five years old when we met and love didn't have a meaning back then; we just knew how it felt."

I looked into her beautiful Hazel eyes, never breaking eye contact and I spoke with the utmost sincerity.

"Honey, kissing you in that gym was the best thing that could ever happen to me. It dawned on me that I was in fact, in love with you. I must admit that it wasn't all rosy, and at one point I even thought that I had lost you forever."

She squeezed my hand lightly as if to reassure me that from now on, she'd always be with me.

"It's funny how the universe works because I always find my way back to you. My love, you're my home because it's where my heart is. I will spend my every waking moment loving you because, it's what I want to do for the rest of my life."

Her eyes were filled with happy tears that threatened to escape those hazel eyes and I wanted to kiss her right there and then. Instead, I brought a hand to cup her face and with my thumb, I wiped away a tear drop that had rolled down her cheek.

"Can you believe it? We get to live and grow old together," She gave me a smile and I thought about how much I adored her.

"I'm so fucking scared right now, but I know that when I'm with you, everything feels right. I still can't believe that you said yes. Standing here with you surrounded by our loved ones is just surreal. I know for a fact that I'll love you till the day I die. I love you beyond infinity."


	5. Love note

**Love note**

 **A/N: Inspired by "Kiss the rain" by Yiruma.**

"What are you writing?" Karma asked while she tried to look over my shoulder to see what I was scribbling down. We were in a park enjoying a picnic.

"No peeking," I tried to hide my notebook from her.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" she crossed her arm and she sulked like a child.

"Just because" I was a little annoyed.

"Hey Amy, look at that." She pointed on her right apparently to show me something.

"Look at what?" I asked while she grabbed my notebook from my hand and she ran away with it.

"Karma!" I yelled.

I could hear her giggling as she got away from me.

 **Amy Raudenfeld's notebook:**

 _It's the little things that makes me fall for you over and over again._

 _The sound of your voice when you call my name, the sparkle in your eyes when you smile and the feel of you against me when you doze off to sleep._

 _I could spend an entire day – no, eternity- watching you and each time I'll wonder how lucky I am to have you by my side._

 _I adore you – yeah, I sound like a pathetic fool in love._

 _What is love?_

 _Love is in the sound of your laughter that brightens my day._

 _It's the twinkle in your eyes every time you catch me staring at you – you glow and you light up my world like the star that you are._

 _I call you beautiful and you say that you look like a mess – my beautiful mess._

 _It's in your heart when I feel it beat against me, when I pull you closer to me to warm you up when you're cold, and when you tremble in my arms while I kiss you._

 _Love is a rollercoaster ride that I get to experience with you and I don't see myself doing it with anybody else._

 _Love is what I feel, what I breathe, what I see and what I know when I'm with you._

 _Love is you._

I caught up with her, "Give it back," I panted.

"You wrote that for me?" her eyes light up.

"You weren't supposed to read that," I blushed.

"It's sweet of you," she smiled shyly.

She came closer to me to kiss me briefly on the lips.

"Love is you too," she whispered before she pulled away.


	6. When you're gone

**When you're gone**

The hardest part was not knowing that you were going to take your last breath.

You left quietly this morning without a goodbye ; it's true what they say, that tomorrow is never promised.

I thought that we had all the time in the world; so many things had been left unsaid and undone.

I can't believe that we lost you so young; we were supposed to have houses next door to each other and grow old together.

I miss everything about you; your smile; your voice; your ability to see the good in me.

You know I don't like to cry but, my heart is heavy and the tears are easing the pain that I'm feeling deep inside.

I take this moment to say I really miss you; I wish you knew how much; maybe you do.

I hope you know how much you were loved because I do; I love you.

I hope that you're in a better place, with no pain and no heartache.

I want you to know that your life was worth living; every hour, every minute and every second of it.

It's not a goodbye; I don't want it to be one.

You're my guardian Angel now.


	7. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

 **A/N: I know this is really short. Trying to get back into writing.**

I meant it when I said "I love you"; every single time and more than I could count.

I'm sorry I couldn't be your home, your future and what completes you.

I wish I was all of that and more, I swear that's true.

I know that love wasn't enough, but my intentions were always sincere.

I loved you before I knew it, I love you now and I think I will always do.

I know the pain will lessen with time, like a vague memory from the distant past.

I will think of you in my darkest hour, my happy times and at random moments when I see something that reminds me of you.

My dream is for you to find what you're looking for and knowing that you're happy, will make me happy.

I hold your hand in mine for the last time and I wipe away the tear that escapes your beautiful eyes.

You had been the one for me and I'll never forget it.


	8. Study aid

**Study aid**

Inspired by Partition – Beyoncé

 **Amy- I can't study. I'm gonna fail :(**

 **Karma – No, you're not. You're gonna nail this shit! :)**

 **Amy – You know what else I wanna nail? :D**

 **Karma – haha, you have a very dirty mind Raundenfeld. You need help. :P**

 **Amy - What!? No shit!**

 **Amy- come over. I really need the distraction. Netflix sesh? :)**

 **Karma - I'm already over.**

 **Amy – How?**

 **Karma – I know you better than you know yourself. But I have something else in mind. ;)**

 **Amy - I hope it doesn't involve my eyebrows. It took forever to get its natural colour back. :/**

 **Karma – Haha, no eyebrows. I promise. It's something better. Just wait and see. :)**

And she dropped the hat.

Her auburn curls cascaded down her back, brushing softly against her skin; the skin that Amy craved to taste.

What an entrance Karma made in Amy's room after spending the past half hour in the bathroom, doing God knows what, to look like the fucking sexy Goddess like she did now.

She slowly removed her trench coat (thank you Farrah) to reveal a red see-through corset which left very little to the imagination. Yes, Amy gawked, amazed, speechless and her eyes did bulge out her sockets.

Can't blame her, she did love lingerie; I mean, VS lingerie on Karma (she would definitely buy the whole set next time).

Heels- fuck! Did they make them that high!? (louboutin thumbs up dude!)

Lipstick – Amy's favourite shade of red. And yes, she was definitely going to kiss that off afterwards. She bit her lower lip at the thought.

"Est-ce que tu aimes le sex?" Karma asked in her best French accent. Well, it did sound sexy.

Throat dry, Amy nodded, she couldn't think straight (pun intended).

The temperature was definitely rising ( Sean Paul man, she has that right temperature, haha)

Karma walked towards her and pushed her on the bed. I didn't take much strength because Amy already felt like Jell-O.

(Karma when are you going to dance?)

"Just watch me," Karma said.

Amy did watch and all she could think of was how much she wanted to rip that corset off Karma.

And she got on a chair and did a choreography. Where the fuck did she learn to do that?

Man, did she make that chair look good! (not Lauren Jauregui good but close enough).

Her "hard work" did pay off (thank you YouTube), Karma thought.

Amy was already so turned on and Karma had that stupid smug on her face because she knew that she had that effect on Amy.

The song ended and she picked up her trench coat to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" Amy got back to her senses.

"If you get that A. I promise you you'll get the full course,"

"I'll make dessert extra special," she wet her lips deliberately with her tongue.

"You're such a tease Karms. Don't I get a kiss at least?" Amy felt as if she had been punched in the gut. To be turned on like that and to be left high and dry sucked ( Poor Amy, Karma was such a Meany).

"Let me think about it. Uhm, nope,"

She winked and walked away swaying her hips deliberately as she went.

Boy did her behind look fine! (Sorry Nicki real asses in the house).

Amy better hit the books but she need a very cold shower (or two) first.

And Karma would pay dearly for what she did because she was going to that A.


	9. Tears of heaven

**Tears of heaven - to mend a wounded soul**

My heart is no more than just a void that you left behind.

In the darkness of my despair and in the realm of my confusion; the pain is indescribable.

There is no sense in what held meaning; you were light and it is gone.

I live in a darkness that consumes my every waking moment, burrowing itself to the pit of what used to be my soul.

Death does not want me and yet it is what I seek; take me I plead.

Tear drops blinds me; the anguish I feel when I see that empty bed, that empty house and my crumbling life.

Happiness is no more and it's just me, my bleak existence; barely living.

I stand in the pouring rain; tears of heaven I say.

I let myself get lost in the moment and I find the peace that I needed so dearly.

Each rain drop carries a message; a message of hope which heals my wounded soul.

Tears of heaven I cry; it gives me the strength to carry on.

I am lost but I will be found.

Tears of heaven I smile; I am down but I will rise.

Happy tears console my heart.

Tears of heaven I beg; please mend my broken heart.

It is the beginning and not the end.

Tears of heaven I wish; oh please, take me to the place where that light went.

I look up at the sky and I smile.

I know that my prayers will be heard.

Tears of heaven I thank; you saved me from myself.


	10. My favourite forever

**My favourite forever**

 **A/N: Inspired by Nothing really matters – Mr. Probz**

I'd give up my life for you without thinking twice - It's how much I'd do for you.

Sometimes words aren't enough to express how I feel – I just have to show you every day in every way.

If I could change one thing, it would be time; a lifetime with you isn't enough to love you the way I want to.

How selfish it is of me to want more when every day with you is a blessing.

Sweetheart, I made a wish when you were asleep; I wished that you'd be my forever because, you're my favourite forever.

Sleepy head, you brought a smile to my face; God, you looked so beautiful laying there so peaceful on our bed.

I kissed the top of your head, you stirred in your sleep and I made sure that I didn't wake you up.

I lose sleep when you're away; I'm use to your smell, I love the warmth of your body against mine and your breathing soothes me through the night.

You bring so much meaning to my life and when I'm with you I feel so alive; so complete.

I think I'd never recover if I lost you because I cannot imagine a life without you.

I gave you my heart because I knew from the moment I fell for you that you were going to be its keeper.

I'm yours and you're mine; it's written in the stars.

I'll ask you this once because what I feel is so strong, so pure and so true.

My love, will you be my forever?


End file.
